Kittytalia
by themagnificent ME
Summary: The story of a tough alley cat and a sweet little house cat rating cause it's a little sad may or may not continue


**Kittytalia**

The small white and gold cat sat on the windowsill basking in the sun. He was waiting for his person to come home! They had been gone so LONG! And he missed them! He missed sitting on their laps and being petted and played with. It had been so long since his master had been home! And the poor little kitten didn't understand why!

Oh well it didn't matter his master would be home soon and then he would hug and cuddle with Matthew like he hadn't in a very long time!

Matthew hoped down from the windowsill and walked around the big empty room. He didn't understand why it was empty though, but his master was a kind and smart master so he knew what he was doing and if he took everything away than it was for a good reason.

Felling bored the little kitty began to play with some of the paper that master had left behind. Matthew would bat the paper here and there and he would sneak up from behind and pounce on it. After a few hours of playing with paper Matthew grew tired so he flopped down to rest in a patch of sunlight.

Matthew was hungry and thirsty now after playing he hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday evening when his master had left with the last of the boxes he had shoved his stuff into. Matthew went to where he had always eaten before in the kitchen. That was funny, his food and water bowl were gone. Master must have moved it the little cat thought to himself. So Matthew went to look upstairs, no water or food, Matthew went downstairs, still nothing. Matthew looked all over the house but no matter where he looked he couldn't find any food or water.

Matthew was very thirsty now but he couldn't find any water. So the poor little kitty did the only thing he could think of, he cried. But still his master didn't come to give him water or food or to pet and coddle him and tell him everything was all right. Matthew didn't know it at the time but his master would never come for him.

oOo

For a little less than a week sweet little Matthew went without water or food. He didn't know why he wasn't being fed and left alone and was very sad, the poor little cat couldn't understand that he had been abandoned by his owner that he had been left when the man had moved away. And so for five days Matthew was alone until one day a woman came to the house.

Matthew heard the door creak open. HIS MASTER WAS HOME! Matthew quickly ran towards the door crying with joy!

oOo

Erica stood inside the door looking around her new home. This was such a nice place! And so much nicer then her old apartment! The woman took a few steps in and sniffed.

"OH MY GOD! Gross it smells like animal piss in here!" And then she heard it the tiny desperate mewls of a cat one of the things she hated the most in the world.

oOo

Matthew ran as fast as his little weekend legs could carry him but when he got close to the human he felt something hard and strong knock into his side and lift him up, up of the floor and sailing into a wall, stunning him.

oOo

Erica kicked the stupid beast sending it crashing into the wall. She wasn't going to have any stupid animals in her house! She stomped over to the stupid thing and kicked it again. She drew her leg back preparing to kick the thing a third time but before she could deliver the blow the cat hopped up and ran away.

oOo

Matthew ran as fast as he could he didn't understand why this was happening! Who was this person she was not his master she was not good and kind like his master was!

Matthew heard a shriek and something flew past his head. The little cat screamed and turned slipping on the floor he saw his escape the door was open! His master never let him go outside but he would surly understand this one time! Matthew ran out the door just as another thing came flying at him hitting him in the rear this time.

The blow scared the little cat so much that all he could do was run and run and run.

Finally as the sun began to set the little cat stopped running only to realise that he was hopelessly lost.

Matthew wondered around for a little while lost in the strange place he was in. This looked nothing like what he had seen looking out his master's living room window. There were no trees and the buildings were HUGE and made of shiny metal. Matthew wondered around when suddenly a delicious sent entered into his nose. He was sooo hungry. The little cat decided to follow the scent.

It led him to a narrow alley way between two of the buildings, he quickly turned down it following the delicious scent. When he got further into the alley Matthew noticed a tipped over garbage can with some food spilling out. He was so hungry he hadn't eaten in so long! The little cat quickly ran over and started to eat.

What the little cat didn't notice was the two dogs who were also eating. Matthew hadn't taken more than two bites when he heard a growl. Slowly the cat looked up into the face of big a German shepherd. He froze. The big dog pulled his lip back from his sharp pointy teeth.

"Scram!" He barked at the poor little cat. And Matthew did he ran and ran and ran some more.

oOo

For another week Matthew lived on the streets, sneaking food here and there getting bullied by the other animals and kicked by angry people when the poor little cat got in their way. Matthew's once sleek and shiny fur became dull and tangled, covered in mud and blood, and he grew very, very thin.

Matthew grew shy of people and animals and tried to avoid all of them as much as possible. The once happy cat became very sad and lonely.

oOo

One day Matthew snuck carefully into an alley looking in all directions for movement but he saw none. When he was sure no one was around he snuck over to a pile of fish entrails that had been discarded from the little restaurant that opened up into the ally. The little cat didn't stop to question why none of the other animals had yet to descend on the delicious treat.

"Hey!" someone shouted at him, Matthew froze. "ALFRED! What did I tell you about eating my food in MY alley?" Sharp claws dug into Matthew's leg left back leg. The little cat screamed in both pain and surprised and tried to run but a big paw cuffed him in the side of the head and sent the cat rolling into one of the alleys wall. It was too much for poor little Matthew he lay where he had landed and cried and cried and cried!

oOo

Carlos stared at the cat who had dared to eat his food. This was not Alfred like he had originally thought. For one Alfred would never cry like that, two, this cat was a lot smaller and had longer fur than Alfred all though they had similar coloring, and three this cat was much thinner and dirtier then Alfred ever let himself become.

"Hey," Carlos hissed at the little cat. "HEY!" He yowled at him when he got no response. But Matthew only cried harder.

The big tom cat looked down at the much smaller one and sighed. Now he was feeling guilty! He never felt guilty before in his life! But then he had never met a poor little cat like this one. He belonged in someone's house being coddled and petted! Not out on the streets. Carlos huffed and reached over taking the scruff of the little kitten's neck in his mouth he picked him up. He was so light! Carlos began to feel pity for the poor little thing. He carried over to the fish guts. The strange cat and set him down in front of the meal.

"Eat." He commanded but the little cat just sat there hiccoughing. Carlos sighed, so much trouble! "Come on" he said licking the little cat's cheek, "eat and then we'll get you cleaned up." Carlos comforted.

Slowly the little cat began to stop crying and eat pausing every now and then to look at the much larger cat that sat by him and watch as Matthew stuffed himself. When Matthew was full his small tummy protruding. He slowly looked up at the much bigger cat. Carlos sighed again this cat was gonna be trouble, he just knew it.

"What ya doing out here little guy?"

Matthew stared up at the big tom cat. Matthew sniffled the big tom was the first person to be nice to him! Matthew sniffled and began to tell the big cat the whole story.

oOo

Carlos had been right. The poor little thing had been meant to be in someone's home being coddled and pampered not out on the streets of Toronto. The tom sighed. He leant over and licked the small cat's fluffy cheek to comfort the poor little thing.

"I'm Carlos." The large cat sighed, he couldn't abandon the sweet little thing. "What's your name?"

"Matthew." The little cat sniffled.

oOo

And so begins the tale of Matthew a sweet little house cat abandoned by his owner and Carlos a tough alley cat who took pity on him.


End file.
